The Popular and The Nerd
by Perfect Disasters
Summary: Olive is the queen bee of Webster High. Fletcher is the nerd. What happens when these two are assigned as partners? Everyone thought populars and nerds were incompatible. But somehow, Fletcher & Olive made it work. FOLIVE
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! It's Perfect Disasters here bringing you a new Folive fanfic. This is my first ANT Farm fic, so please, no hate. **

**Anyways, here's the Introduction of the characters:**

* * *

Olivia "Olive" Daphne Doyle.

The 'it girl' of Webster High. The queen bee. Everyone looks up to her and the rest of her popular group. She's known as the prettiest girl of school. She's mean, cruel and supposedly not bright a bright student. Populars are rarely highly intelligent, but Olive beats the point out of that sentence. She is highly intelligent, top of all her class. But if anyone knew, especially Lexi, her-so called-best friend, she's from the "It Girl" to "who the heck is that loser?"

Friends: Lexi Reed, Paisley Houndstooth & other populars. Chyna Parks (sometimes).

Occupation: Queen Bee, Straight A Student

Crush(es): No one.

* * *

Fletcher Pumpernickle Quimby.

The geekiest of Webster High. The nerd. He's invisble to most. Everyone knows him as "The Nerd" or "The Geek." Fletcher's sweet, kind, humorous and wimpy. He's a very bright student and has one of the highest averages out of all of his classes. But there is something about him that no one knows, not even his best friend Chyna. He has a corageous passion for anything that involves art. He lives to draw, paint, sketch, sculpture, anything that is related to art. But if anyone knew, he'd be teased about it for the rest of his life. Especially by the populars, people whom he didn't like very much.

Friends: Chyna Parks, Angus Chestnut & Violet.

Occupation: Geeky Nerd, Bright Student.

Crush(es): [Sort of] Chyna Parks

* * *

Alexis Revengé "Lexi" Reed.

The mean girl of Webster High. The popular. Everyone looks up to her, along with the queen bee, Olive and other populars. She's rude, cruel and will do anything that would give herself attention. Very self-centered. Lexi's not very smart, which isn't surprising since she's a popular. But, she has decent grades. Lexi doesn't like Olive very much, the only thing she likes about her is her popularity.

Friends: Olive Doyle, Paisley Houndstooth & other populars.

Occupation: Mean Girl, Attention-Seeker

Crush(es): Every cute/hot guy in the school (and in the city, and the state, and the...well, you get the point.)

* * *

Chyna Dangé Parks.

The sweetest girl of Webster High. The normal one. She's not invisible, and yet, she's not popular either. She's nice, caring and very sweet. Chyna's mostly known for her singing. The musical one. She isn't afraid to speak what her mind thinks and will stand up for herself, whenever she has too. She's a bright student, alongside Fletcher, and can be motivated to do anything musical by anyone and anything. She likes anyone, and always sees goodness in everyone.

Friends: Fletcher Quimby, Angus Chestnut, Violet & others. Olive Doyle (sometimes).

Occupation: Most Compassionate, Musically Talented

Crush(es): No one.

* * *

Paisley Houndstooth.

The not-so-bright one of Webster High. She's a popular, meaning everyone looks up to her and the other populars (Olive, Lexi, etc.) She's a lot nicer than the other populars, but will show her true colors of being a popular when she has to. Paisley's not bright at all, which is likely for a popular.

Friends: Lexi Reed, Olive Doyle & other populars.

Occupation: Good-Natured Friend, Clueless One

Crush(es): No one.

* * *

**Okay, so those are the main characters for this story. I decided not to add Violet & Angus, because they will not make as many appearances at these main. But they will appear a good amount of times. **

**Please review. I'll have the first official chapter posted soon. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oops, forgot about this story...Actually, I forgot a lot about my stories so I'm gonna try to update them all. Yeah, 'try'. Anyways here's Chapter One, Technically chapter two.**

Disclaimer: I do not own ANT Farm.

Pairing: Fletcher/Olive

Rated: K+

* * *

It was your average school morning. Olive Doyle, queen bee, walked into the school with Lexi and Paisley by her side. She, as usual, caught the attention of everyone in the school. Girls, growing angry from jealousy. Boys, drooling over her.

Yup, this was definitely your average school day morning.

Olive, after splitting ways with Lexi and Paisley, walked to her locker and unlocked the combination.

_151613_

She opened her locker revealing magazine articles, posters, a magnetic mirror and her class schedule. She slipped her lip gloss out of her pocket, applied some and smiled. She quickly glanced at her outfit - a white sleeve-cut floral patterned dress, with flats and a brown belt - and nodded to herself, satisfied.

After a hair flip, she stuffed her textbooks and notebooks into her bag, but not forgetting to hide her last test results somewhere in her locker.

You're probably thinking, bad grades, huh?

But you're wrong.

Olive is actually highly intelligent, due to her eidetic memory.

So why is she hiding her grades?

Well, because, she's a popular.

_Head _popular.

She _can't_ be smart. It was unacceptable, inadmissible, objectionable.

To the populars, smart people are nerds. She thought otherwise, but didn't let them know that.

If they found out about who she truly she was, they'd despise her. Insult her, call her names.

And she'd be a nobody.

Sighing, putting that thought to the side, Olive shut her locker and went off to find Lexi, Paisley and the other populars.

* * *

On her way to the 'popular' hangout, Olive heard her name being called.

"Olive!" The voice shouted again.

She spun around and found herself face to with Chyna Parks.

Her [somewhat] friend.

"Hey Olive!" Chyna greeted.

"Oh, hey Chyna!" She greeted back.

"Where are you off to?"

Olive shrugged. "Oh, you know, the popular hangout."

Chyna nodded. "Cool, so um hey. Have you met my friend Fletcher?"

"Fletcher? Um . . . . nope. Haven't yet, why?"

"Just asking, sorry to bother you." Chyna apologized.

Olive smiled at her sincerely. "I don't mind. But I have to go, bye!"

* * *

Fletcher stuffed his recent artwork into his locker and slammed it shut. He sighed, turned around and made his way down to his next class. History.

The reason Fletcher his artwork was because he didn't want anyone to know about it. Not even his best friend, Chyna. If anyone knew about him being an artist, they'd tease him until he graduates. He had his friends already, Chyna, Violet and Angus, but if they found out, he'd be a nobody.

Populars already call him a dork, a nerd and a geek. He was probably used to it by now, but he was afraid that they'd tease him more if they knew about his artistic skills.

So he kept it to himself.

* * *

He walked into the classroom, taking his usual seat in the front row. His two friends, Angus and Violet, walked in and took the two seats beside him. Chyna walked in also, and sat behind Fletcher. While Fletcher turned away to grab his pencil from his bag, Olive walked in with Lexi and Paisley and sat down in the center desks of the classroom, for center of attention of course. When he looked back up, Mr. Tanner entered the room.

"Good morning class." He greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Tanner," The class chimed.

"Since we are nearing the end of this unit, I think we should do a class assignment." The class' eyes widened and everyone groaned. "Oh hush hush! Your assignment is to choose one city anywhere in the world, and write a persuasive essay on why you should be able to go there."

The class groaned again, but quieter this time, due to the assignment sounding better.

"Oh and you must work with a partner on this one!"

Everyone immediately got up and began searching-

"WAIT!" Their eyes darted towards the teacher. "Whichever pair writes the most _persuasive_ essay gets a full trip to the city, everything paid and gets to skip school for a week!"

Excited chattering was heard.

"But! You do not _choose_ the partners, _I_ have chosen already for you."

The class frowned, and sat back down.

"Alright, first partner set is Lexi and Paisley."

The two blondes high-fived, and flipped their hair in unison.

"Then Chyna, Angus and Violet. This will be the only triple group due to the class having an uneven number of students."

The three smiled at each other, excitedly.

"Next is Jack and Kim." (Guess where!)

"And Austin and Ally." (Guess where again!"

"Ron and Hermione."

"Sam and Freddie."

After the long list of names, Olive began shaking, afraid of who her partner will be.

If it were a popular, they'd find out about her being smart and use it against her.

"And lastly, Fletcher and Olive."

Fletcher got up, spun around and looked at the remaining seat.

_He was with head popular? Assumed to be one of the dumbest in the school?_

_She was with geeky nerd? Heard to be the oddest one in the school?_

They both immediately ran to the teacher.

"Mr. Tanner! This must be a mistake! We can't be partners!" Fletcher explained.

"And why so?"

"Because! We're incompatible! And...we barely know each other!" Olive tried to reason.

"Which is exactly why you two are partnered up! Now have fun with this assignment!"

The pair looked at each other, frowned and walked back to their seats.

"So. . .what city do you want to do?" Olive asked.

He shrugged. "New York?"

Olive shrugged back. "Sure, um. . .I guess we're doing. . .New York." She said flatly, not happy with this.

"Okay, so meet me at the doors after school and we'll walk to my house, if that's alright?" He asked her.

"Um, okay. Sure." She said and they both turned away, unsure of what else to say.

* * *

Chyna ran excitedly to Fletcher at his locker.

"Who'd you get partnered with?" She asked.

He sighed. "Head Popular."

She gave him a puzzled look. "You mean Olive? Olive Doyle?"

Fletcher nodded.

"What's wrong with that? I like her! And I think you two would get along great!"

He scoffed. "As if."

She slightly glared at him. "Don't *scoff* as if me!" She mocked. "If you get to actually know her, when she's _not_ around the other populars, you'll find out how sweet and kind she is."

He frowned at her. "I don't think she'll be nice to me."

"Please? At least try to be friends with her?" She asked and he shook his head. "Please Fletchy? For me?" He sighed, emphasizing he'll try. Chyna squealed and hugged him. "You're going to like her! I know you will!" She exclaimed and ran off.

"What did I get myself into?"

* * *

Olive met up with Fletcher at the door, as they both agreed to do, and walked to his house, which was two blocks away.

Once they arrived, Fletcher took out his house key, unlocked his front door, and screamed inside, "Mom! I'm home!"

A woman, with long brown hair appeared and looked at Olive as the pair walked inside the house.

"Now Fletcher, aren't you going to introduce me to your girl-who's-just-a-friend?" The woman, Olive assumed to be his mother.

As his face turned bright red, a little girl (who looked about 6) with brown curly hair appeared.

"Ooh! Fletchy-poo has a girlfriend!" She teased. "Dad! Fletchy-poo has a girlfriend!" Then the girl ran off to who knows where.

Still red, Fletcher exclaimed, "Megan! She's only my partner! Not my girlfriend!" He turned to his mom. "Mom, this is Olive. My partner for a history assignment."

His mom nodded and shook hands with Olive. "Nice to meet you Olive." She greeted and smiled at her.

Olive returned the gesture. "Nice to meet you too Mrs. Quimby."

"It's alright, call me Eliza."

Olive nodded and followed Fletcher to his room.

"Nice family you've got there." She commented and he frowned.

"S-sorry about them. There are times where-"

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. They're sweet, unlike my parents, who are always away on business trips leaving me with my Aunt Charlotte." She replied, non-nonchalantly.

After a long pause, Fletcher decided to speak. "Um...let's get started."

...

While Fletcher sat on his bed, Olive took a seat on his computer chair.

Right when they were about to start researching using textbooks and devices, Fletcher frowned.

"This isn't going to work."

She looked up from her myPad. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, _this_!" He said. "We barely know each other!"

"So you want us to get to know each other first?" She questioned, unsure of what he meant.

"Um yeah." He said sheepishly. "But we don't have to-"

"Okay," she interrupted. "Tell me about yourself."

* * *

Chapter Two - FIN

So what'd you guys think? Review thoughts please(:

Thanks for reading!


End file.
